


i'm thinking of you.

by dreadwyrmspawn



Series: FFXIV Write 2020: Tales of Starlight and Moonbeams [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Gen, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 4.5: A Requiem For Heroes, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwyrmspawn/pseuds/dreadwyrmspawn
Summary: There was no forgiveness or empathy for the shattered heart; not when the Warrior of Light was meant to carry the world on his shoulders.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: FFXIV Write 2020: Tales of Starlight and Moonbeams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906423
Kudos: 4





	i'm thinking of you.

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of year again! Where I indulge myself in some WoL!Verse for my son. It's FFXIVWrite2020!!
> 
> Prompt 1: Crux

“Fox,” R’hiyo calls for her brother as she walks into The Dawn’s Respite. He has barely moved since she left for Doma days ago. The same lost expression as he watches over Thancred’s soulless body. There was no forgiveness or empathy for the shattered heart; not when the Warrior of Light was meant to carry the world on his shoulders.

And with the bad news piling up she finds herself at loss for words. She joins him next to the cot where Thancred lays motionless. She rests a gentle hand on his shoulder before finding her voice.

“It’s going to be alright, he’s cheated certain doom how many times?” The sentiment is meant to lighten the mood, but the only response she receives is Rua’a’s ears falling against his head.

“I would be more inclined to believe your optimism if I did not watch them bring Alphinaud in here earlier.”

She peers over her shoulder to find the teen elezen asleep on the bed behind them. As the headaches had increased in number, she would be lying if she did not fear the time she would join her fellow scions in their soulless state.

“What did you want, Hiyo?”

She startles at the question, head snapping back to look at her brother. She had nearly forgotten why she came in.

“Do you want the bad news, or the worse news?” A small smile slipped on her face, trying to be as informal as possible. With every other scion currently deposed she had to do the one thing she hated more than anything: hurt her brother.

“Surprise me.”

“Gaius is alive, and,” she says to no reaction, “and, the Alliance has summoned you to parley with Varis.”

Ever the pragmatist, Rua’a stands without a word of acknowledgement, and moves to put on his summoner robes. R’hiyo’s gaze drops from her brother as tears form in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Fox.” She mutters as she reaches down to Thancred, brushing a few stray strands of hair from his face.

None of this was fair. There was no empathy for the Warrior of Light. Loss is part of the job. 


End file.
